Reflexos
by susanoo01
Summary: "[...] Na escuridão daquele contato visual, não precisei de luz alguma para enxergar naqueles olhos a mesma angústia que eu sentia todos os dias. Foi assustador." SasuNaru
1. Prólogo

**Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prólogo**

O tempo ainda estava frio quando meu último ano do ensino médio começou, o que me fez suspirar desanimado quando levantei da cama no primeiro dia de aula. Peguei o mesmo ônibus, entrei na mesma escola, vi as mesmas pessoas e abracei os mesmos amigos. Estava um pouco inquieto pelo fato de ser o último ano das mesmas coisas, principalmente por achar que elas não mudarão. No futuro, pegarei outro ônibus, entrarei numa faculdade, verei outras pessoas e, possivelmente, abraçarei novos amigos, mas continuarei sendo eu, com a mesma essência, mesmos medos e segredos. E tudo isso impede que qualquer coisa mude ao meu redor.

Naquele primeiro dia, as últimas aulas foram de Física; o professor grisalho pacientemente explicava enantiomorfismo, o fato de uma imagem se inverter da direita para esquerda em um espelho plano. Anotei tudo aquilo no meu caderno como se anotasse as coordenadas de um tesouro que eu mesmo escondi, mas não lembrava em que lugar. A aula continuou com mais informações, mais explicações, mas de repente minha mente só vagava por aquela pequena parte do assunto.

Acho que chega a ser instintivo procurar a causa de um problema quando estamos enfrentando um, para então buscar alguma solução. Por um tempo eu reprimi esse instinto para não encarar, de fato, o problema, e também para não me assustar ainda mais, caso não encontrasse uma solução. Mas esse pequeno fenômeno físico me perturbou, atiçando minha mente em construir mil metáforas, em uma busca repentina pela causa dos meus suspiros de alívio quando me encontro só e sei que não tenho que forçar-me a parecer bem.

Me encolhi em minha carteira enquanto tentava entender o que eu mesmo estava criando na minha cabeça. Mas fui receptivo, como nunca sou com o que eu sinto, e me deixei, ao menos uma vez, escutar o que eu gritava dentro de mim. Imaginei que em cada olho das pessoas ao meu redor se encontrasse um daqueles espelhos planos, e que, por isso, o que veem em mim, na verdade, é só uma imagem invertida, não quem eu realmente sou.

Talvez isso virasse um novo conforto para mim, talvez quando eu fechasse os olhos antes de dormir, passasse a não me torturar mais por fingir cada expressão que faço e palavra que eu digo; a culpa, dessa forma, seria dos espelhos nos olhos das pessoas, e não da minha imagem. Talvez só assim para eu entender como ninguém nunca se preocupou com meu sorriso.

Mas o novo conforto durou pouco. Porque talvez o espelho não estivesse nos observadores. Quem sabe eu mesmo já reflita minha imagem de forma invertida para todos? Mas por que meu subconsciente faria isso? Como forma de proteção, para não verem quem eu realmente sou e, assim, não me machucarem? Não, não faz sentido; eu posso ver quem eu sou, sem espelhos para mentir para mim, e sabendo disso já me machuco demais. Mas e se eu tirasse os espelhos? Não, não. Não sei se consigo projetar minha imagem real.

Não sei se consigo mais ter a simplicidade de apenas ser; já me acostumei com a complexidade que é fingir e calcular cada movimento meu para que aquela mentira pareça convincente o suficiente para todos que me circulam. E pensar que eu, ainda agora, culpei as pessoas por não verem o que existe por trás de um sorriso, quando eu mesmo uso todas as artimanhas possíveis para não corromper a máscara que uso. Esse é mais um instinto das pessoas: culparem as outras pelo que elas não são capazes de fazer.

Emergi daquele afogamento de pensamentos quando vi o barulho dos alunos se levantando e indo em direção à porta, e rapidamente juntei meu material e saí de sala. Cada passo dado era uma tentativa de chegar a uma conclusão para tudo aquilo. Seja como for, acho que devo continuar refletindo tudo da mesma maneira de sempre, quem sabe eu mesmo me convença de que está tudo bem comigo.

Foi quando eu cheguei perto da saída e pensei por um instante ouvir todos os espelhos se quebrarem. Todos eles, qualquer um deles, sejam dos olhos, sejam os que eu mesmo coloquei em mim; não havia nada que pudesse alterar qualquer partícula do meu ser. Só havia a escuridão dos meus olhos azuis sendo refletidas no mar negro dos olhos que me encaravam, exatamente como eu sou. Exatamente como ele era e todas as coisas que não sabia sobre aquele garoto moreno que estava perto da sala da diretoria.

Na escuridão daquele contato visual, não precisei de luz alguma para enxergar naqueles olhos a mesma angústia que eu sentia todos os dias.

Foi assustador.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Os pés já descalços pisavam suaves no chão de madeira, caminhando sem pressa pela sala. A elegante casa ganhara uma aura acinzentada pela luz que a acalentava; as grandes nuvens cinzas lá fora não permitiram que o Sol se esbanjasse muito naquele dia. Subindo as escadas, o jovem apreciou o silêncio sempre tão característico do seu lar, pois dessa forma sua mente não teria que lidar com mais vozes além das que já gritavam dentro de si, numa confusão de pensamentos.

Entrou em seu quarto, deixou sua mochila pelo chão e deitou em sua cama em posse de derrota. Encarou o teto branco e sentiu seus cabelos bagunçarem levemente com a brisa que entrava pela janela aberta, e aspirou o aroma que ela trouxe. O silêncio e o aroma das árvores eram os privilégios que se tem ao morar um pouco afastado da cidade. Seu avô, escritor renomado, prezou pela calmaria ao escolher um local para construir a grande casa em que morava.

Virou-se para o lado em busca de maior aconchego na cama, e os olhos azuis miraram outros muito iguais aos seus próprios, numa fotografia posta no criado mudo. Nela, um casal posava feliz, sorridente. Analisou os ruivos cabelos da mulher, o sorriso largo do homem loiro, assim como ele, e sorriu com a mágoa de alguém que não foi avisado de uma viagem de grandes amigos, e que por isso não teve tempo de despedir-se. De fato, não teve. Quando perdeu os pais – ambos mortos num incêndio no hospital em que trabalhavam – não pôde se despedir deles. Talvez nem soubesse o valor de uma despedida aos três anos de idade.

Certo era que, naquele instante, se cobrindo com lençóis, o jovem chamado Naruto se lamentou principalmente por não ter nenhuma lembrança dos pais. Não lembrava como era o calor dos braços de sua mãe, ou a sensação do afago do seu pai; não lembrava como era ser filho. E se perguntava se seus pais iriam gostar dele e terem orgulho do que ele é. _Será que eles gostariam que eu também fosse médico?_ Sempre procurava resquícios dos próprios pais nos pais dos amigos, e sorria quase com nostalgia imaginando como seria se seu pai lhe chamasse para jogar _shogi_, bem como o pai do seu melhor amigo fazia com ele. E de repente se sentiu simultaneamente com medo e com esperança. _Eu poderia contar para eles? Eles não iriam me desprezar por isso, iriam?_ Apertava os olhos tentando espantar todas as perguntas cujas respostas ele tinha medo de descobrir. E quando conseguia espantar, tentava deixar apenas a esperança consigo; considerava os pais um porto seguro, e sabia – ou fingia saber – que neles encontraria todo o apoio que ele teme buscar hoje. Mas aquele jovem sempre quis, acima de qualquer coisa, que eles soubessem que foram os melhores pais que ele poderia ter – apesar de nunca ter os tido.

Desde a morte precoce dos pais, fora abrigado pelo avô, homem forte de longos cabelos brancos, chamado Jiraya. Por ser um escritor consagrado de livros eróticos, Naruto cresceu no mesmo conforto que cresceria se vivesse com os pais. E ele nunca pôde se queixar do avô em nenhum aspecto de sua criação. Apesar do seu jeito espalhafatoso em relação às mulheres e bebidas, sempre esteve presente na sua infância, tanto o confortando em relação a sua perda, quanto dando o carinho e atenção que seus pais não puderam mais dar.

Num suspiro, Naruto pensou porque nunca tivera coragem de falar de si mesmo para seu avô; sabia que ele era um homem íntegro e que não lhe faria algo de real maleficência. Mas talvez seu avô fosse a pessoa mais difícil de falar sobre o que sentia, logo ele que sempre se esbanjava de mulheres jovens, e que sempre o incentivava a procurar namoradas. Acabava sempre maneando a cabeça, descartando a possibilidade, e apenas pensando em novas desculpas para respondê-lo quando ele o questionasse mais uma vez porque não o vê levando nenhuma garota para o seu quarto.

Se encolheu em sua cama e voltou a fechar os olhos, respirando pesado para livrar-se de todos os pensamentos conturbados, mas findou por lembrar de algo que o tirava ainda mais a sanidade. Os olhos que viu na escola antes de voltar para casa. A lembrança o arrepiou por completo, num medo que ele desconhecia. Foi intimidante sentir apenas um olhar vasculhar todos os segredos que ele teimava em esconder de todos.

A escola não era pequena, mas ele já conhecia as pessoas ali o suficiente para saber que, se não fosse apenas uma visita, certamente aquele garoto era um aluno novo. Além do mais, se o tivesse visto antes, com certeza se lembraria de suas feições. Dos seus cabelos tão negros como os olhos e de sua pele pálida. Dos lábios bem desenhados, do nariz em posse de arrogante; em contraste com os olhos que o denunciavam: tinham tantos segredos quanto os dele.

Naruto mordeu os lábios e voltou a virar-se em sua cama, imaginando se o veria amanhã. Apesar de temer mais algum contato visual com ele, queria olhar para ele novamente para poder analisar mais detalhes e então pensar nele com mais precisão, quem sabe olhar melhor seus lábios e...

Voltou a deitar de costas rapidamente e, olhando para o teto branco novamente, foi esmagado pelo velho aperto no peito por, novamente, não poder controlar seus pensamentos. Apertou as mãos em punhos, frustrado consigo, com a incapacidade dele em ser apenas _normal_ e ter gostos _normais_ como os dos outros rapazes que convivia.

Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar nas garotas que conhecia, procurando nelas alguma coisa que lhe atraísse. Tão logo a frustração aumentou e pequenas lágrimas desceram silenciosas por sua face, e Naruto sentia que elas escreviam em cada centímetro de sua pele que ele apenas estava confuso, que ele era como todos os outros, que aquela confusão toda era só uma fase.

Ele só não sabia que aquela fase seria permanente até seu último suspiro de vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

- Naruto... - A voz ecoava lenta e tediosa pelo recinto; o jovem revirou os olhos pela quarta vez em sua tentativa de acordar o rapaz loiro que dormia desajeitado na cama. – Saco... – Pousou uma das mãos nos ombros dele, começando a sacudi-lo sem gentilezas, e foi só então que ouviu um resmungo preguiçoso vindo do loiro, seguido por um apertar forte nas pálpebras fechadas. Quando viu os olhos azuis lhe encararem confusos, começou. – Escuta, é bom você começar a atender seu celular, porque não é muito divertido vir neste fim de mundo e ter que ficar meia hora tentando te acordar.

A típica expressão tediosa do amigo fez um sorriso pequeno se formar nos lábios de Naruto, como quando se acorda de um pesadelo e percebe que, na realidade, tudo está bem. Espreguiçou-se ainda deitado, suspirando relaxado em seguida. Tomou um de seus travesseiros com as mãos para jogá-la na direção do outro, o vendo estreitar os olhos para si. Soltou um riso breve com isso.

- O que você quer comigo? – Falou o olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Aquele era o único amigo que Naruto sentia que não precisava ficar sorrindo a todo instante para ele, para não ter que ser questionado se estava bem. Apesar do receio não lhe permitir falar abertamente sobre o que sentia com Shikamaru, melhor amigo de Naruto desde que ele entende o significado da palavra "amigo", ele não fingia estar sempre feliz e imbatível ao lado do amigo, como fazia com todos os outros. O moreno era o único que conseguia ultrapassar um pouco as barreiras que Naruto construiu em torno de si mesmo.

- Íamos pedalar hoje, saco. – Revirou mais uma vez os olhos, e ele mesmo se deitou na espaçosa cama de casal do loiro. Virou o rosto para olhá-lo ao seu lado, e então percebeu um tom avermelhado nos olhos azuis. Franziu a testa e suspirou, cansado de sempre encontrar indícios no loiro de que ele estivera chorando. Preocupava-se instintivamente com ele, mas não ousava perguntar o que estava acontecendo; em compensação, tentava se manter sempre por perto, mandando sinais mudos para o loiro que ele estaria ali sempre que precisasse. Bateu com o cotovelo levemente no braço dele, e sussurrou num tom calmo, de irmandade. – Vai se vestir.

Viu o loiro assentir com a cabeça e ir em direção ao banheiro. Naruto tirou finalmente o uniforme desconfortável da escola; tinha acabado por adormecer na sua cama. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu. Minutos depois, ambos já estavam em suas respectivas bicicletas, pedalando na longa estrada, quase deserta, cercada por grandes árvores.

O vento gélido fazia os cabelos negros de Shikamaru, sempre presos num rabo de cavalo no topo de sua cabeça, balançarem numa dança sem música, e quase como instinto o moreno pedalou mais rápido, para aumentar a sensação de paz que o acolhia como uma velha amiga. Naruto arriscava-se a fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, apenas para aproveitar a mesma sensação; depois olhou para o amigo que estava na sua frente e sorriu, grato por ter alguém consigo naquele momento.

As roupas de ambos colavam na parte dianteira de seus corpos, balançando-se atrás deles pela velocidade em que pedalavam. No céu, o tom acinzentado, pelo qual ele foi fiel durante o dia inteiro, estava sendo deixado de lado, e agora ele se deixava cair aos gracejos do Sol se pondo, o que dava um tom rosado e alaranjado às nuvens. Quase que simultaneamente eles olharam para cima por um instante, viram aquele espetáculo singelo – mas magnífico - no céu, com as folhas verdes das árvores exercendo um respeitável papel de figurantes, enquanto dançavam no ritmo do vento. No chão, um show à parte: as folhas que já se desprenderam das árvores cobriam parcialmente a terra amarronzada, de forma que a estrada cinza era banhada, dos dois lados, por uma camada de folhas amarelas e avermelhadas. Em todo lugar, o cheiro da terra e das árvores aqueciam as almas dos dois.

Desde crianças tinham o costume de pedalar por aquela estrada, que levava à cidade, mas ambos confessaram para suas próprias mentes que nunca haviam olhado um fim de tarde tão belo como o de agora. Sentiram-se parte daquilo. Sentiram-se, como nunca antes, cúmplices por compartilharem aquele momento. Naquele vento silencioso, ambos ouviram de suas bocas fechadas que um sempre estaria ali para o outro, definitivamente.

Quando o céu começava a escurecer, o vento aumentou como se aplaudisse o término da performance, e os rapazes diminuíram a intensidade das pedaladas. Mais na frente, já se viam as luzes das cidades começando outro espetáculo – um, certamente, secundário, se comparado ao que acabaram de presenciar. Com as bicicletas lado a lado, Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio pela primeira vez hoje, naquela estrada.

- Entrou um aluno novo na sala da Sakura. – Começou no tom necessariamente alto para Naruto conseguir ouvi-lo. Quando viu o loiro virar o rosto para si, em sinal que estava prestando atenção, continuou com um riso rasteiro, tedioso. – Ela não parou de falar nele por um segundo hoje. – Riu um pouco mais quando lembrou-se do fanatismo da amiga ao descrever o novo aluno, e ousou a afinar o tom de voz para reproduzir o discurso dela para Naruto – "Vocês deveriam ver como o cabelo preto dele era lindo, como a pele dele era branca, como o nariz era fino, como a boca era bonita" e bla bla bla. – Naruto gradativamente ia findando o riso longo que vocalizava com a imitação do amigo, e passou a apertar seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Sentiu um frio na barriga forte quando ouviu a última frase de Shikamaru, que franzia o cenho para lembrar direito da informação. – É um tal de Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, se não me engano.

Naruto engoliu o seco. Agora os olhos que o atormentavam tinham nome, e sabendo agora que ele realmente era um aluno novo, o medo e a excitação da possibilidade de encontra-lo novamente estavam tomando conta de si. Repuxou para si o lábio já machucado da pressão forte que os dentes exerciam na pele sensível, e suspirou antes de falar num murmuro.

- É, acho que já o vi...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Olá! Se leram, por favor comentem dizendo o que acharam, sempre incentiva o autor a escrever mais! Para não causar confusão, vou explicar que só o prólogo (e o epílogo também será) foi em primeira pessoa, o decorrer da história será em terceira pessoa mesmo. :3 Provavelmente postarei capítulos todo fim de semana!

Obrigada por lerem. :3


	3. Capítulo 2

Os dias na escola se passaram mais lentos que o usual para Naruto. Era só a primeira semana de aula, mas ele já sentia desgastado como se tivesse passado um semestre. Havia se comprometido em estudar rigorosamente todas as tardes para a prova de tutoria que aconteceria em alguns dias; modestamente saberia que conseguiria a bolsa - bem como o fez durante todos os anos do ensino médio – seu talento em Matemática era admirável, mas teve os livros como sua companhia para se distrair. E este era o maior motivo para sempre tentar conseguir a bolsa – o trabalho o distraia, o fazia ficar centrado nos estudos, livrando sua mente de todos os seus pensamentos confusos, que se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes.

Mas durante as manhãs, onde ele efetivamente tinha aula, os estudos ficavam em segundo plano. Não porque quisesse, ou porque isso era de seu costume – muito pelo contrário. Mas estando na escola, ele não poderia deixar de ficar nervoso e ansioso em encontrar o garoto que vira no primeiro dia de aula. Saberia que poderia encontra-lo a qualquer instante nos corredores, biblioteca, cantina, e isso o colocava em um modo de defesa que ele sabia que poderia se derrotado facilmente por aqueles olhos instigantes. Apesar de tudo isso, se decepcionou por não ter tido como usar sua defesa falha, pois não houve ataque; misteriosamente o Uchiha não cruzou seu caminho nenhum dos dias, nem nos corredores, nem na biblioteca ou na cantina.

Isso até a sexta feira.

Como de praxe naquela semana, Naruto sequer soube quais foram os assuntos das aulas daquele dia. Mas sabia que sua escola colocava turno integral nas sextas feiras para quem estava no último ano, para realização de várias atividades físicas durante a tarde. Então, de uma maneira ou outra, iria encontrar o garoto que estava o perturbando, pois todas as turmas de terceiros anos iriam se juntar no ginásio de esportes da escola, naquela tarde.

- Todos viram que não foi justo, _eu_ cheguei primeiro que você. – O garoto de pele amorenada falava alto, alterado. Os caninos surpreendentemente bem afiados ficavam visíveis no rosnar que ele fazia, o que arrancava uma risada desdenhosa de Naruto, que estava sentado na arquibancada, despreocupado.

- Claro que não, Kiba. Vai logo para enfermaria cuidar dessa patinha machucada. – O loiro ostentava um sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto provocava o amigo. Levantou-se e calmamente saiu andando, a fim de ignorar aquela discussão, mas foi empurrado pelo outro rudemente, assim dando alguns longos passos para frente. Quando recobrou o equilíbrio de seu corpo, virou-se rápido em direção ao moreno, o empurrando ainda mais forte.

Kiba não resistiu ao impacto, o pé torcido durante a corrida que apostou com Naruto não o deu apoio suficiente, e ele acabou por cair no chão, machucando ainda mais o pé. Ouviu a risada de Naruto ser vocalizada novamente, ainda mais alta, dessa vez sem o tom sarcástico de antes. Contra sua vontade, foi erguido por ele, que se desculpava enquanto ainda ria. Naruto segurou um dos braços de Kiba e o colocou em seus próprios ombros, enquanto segurava a cintura dele para mantê-lo em pé.

- Vem, vou te levar para enfermaria. – Começou a andar lentamente, levando Kiba consigo e o ouvindo o xingar entre rosnados incansáveis. Ainda sentado na arquibancada, Shikamaru revirou os olhos em tédio ao ver como os amigos discutiam e faziam as pazes tão repentinamente, a todo momento. Levantou-se e acompanhou os dois em silêncio, agradecendo mentalmente por ter arranjado um motivo para sair da quadra, onde o barulho de todos os alunos era ensurdecedor.

O ginásio de esportes era extenso; uma grande quadra de vôlei era cercada por uma pista de corrida, onde Kiba e Naruto estavam disputando logo cedo, e as arquibancadas se erguiam ao redor de ambos os espaços. Mais lá fora, havia a piscina e uma modesta quadra de basquete. As quatro turmas de terceiro ano estavam espalhas por todos os lugares ali, se exercitando, conversando, rindo; os professores de educação física enlouquecidos para darem conta de todos. O clima era agradável, apesar de tudo. Menos para Shikamaru, que não apreciava ambientes barulhentos. E menos para Naruto, que ainda não conseguiu encontrar o tal Uchiha em meio a tantas pessoas.

A enfermaria era estrategicamente perto do ginásio, então o loiro não precisou aguentar Kiba resmungando ao seu lado por muito tempo. Deixou o rapaz nos cuidados da enfermeira, que agora enfaixava seu pé, ao som dos gemidos manhosos do moreno. Sentou-se, junto com Shikamaru, nos bancos de espera, e ficou tamborilando os dedos no joelho, observando distraído o local, pensando se o garoto que procurava havia faltado hoje, ou se ele não gosta de esportes e havia ido embora ao fim da manhã. Respirou profundamente e expirou num suspiro impaciente, até que seus olhos azuis miraram o relógio na parede e se arregalaram por uns instantes.

- Eu tenho que ir! Quase esqueci o lançamento do livro do Jiraya. – Levantou-se rápido, indo até Kiba e apertando seu ombro suavemente em despedida. Antes de sair do recinto, ainda olhou Shikamaru e murmurou. – Você vai?

- An? Ah, err... Claro – Sorriu amarelo, e Naruto balançou negativamente a cabeça enquanto ria brevemente e abria a porta para sair. Sabia que o amigo não iria, e não o culpava. Os lançamentos dos livros do seu avô não eram tão agradáveis assim, aconteciam sempre num salão luxuoso, com velhos ricos e bêbados, e mulheres jovens de roupas curtas, que sempre davam descaradamente em cima dele, a pedidos óbvios de Jiraya. Se ele mesmo pudesse, também não iria; mas tinha que prestigiar o trabalho do avô.

Correu até o vestuário masculino, precisava de um banho e ansiava tirar aquela roupa suada de seu corpo. Quando entrou, agradeceu mentalmente por não ter ninguém ali; sempre ficava desconfortável com o exibicionismo exacerbado dos garotos da escola, que andavam sem roupas por todo o vestuário – e ficava ainda mais desconfortável consigo mesmo, sempre querendo olhar mais que o necessário os corpos deles.

Foi até seu armário, tirando de lá o uniforme formal das aulas. Deixou as roupas no banco e começou a se despir, tirando do seu corpo e uniforme destinado às aulas de educação física – regata e shorts. Deixou desleixadamente as roupas sujas no chão e caminhou apenas de cueca até uma das cabines de banho. Até que viu quem ele procurou durante toda a semana, e parou seus passos imediatamente.

O moreno igualmente, estava retirando suas roupas do armário quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém, e olhou para o lado. Tão rápido seus olhos se fixaram no olhar do outro, Naruto prendeu a respiração sem nem mesmo perceber. Os fios negros de cabelos se encontravam completamente molhados, grudando na testa branca do rapaz. Bem como os cabelos, o corpo dele estava inteiramente molhado, e a única coisa que cobria sua nudez era a sunga de natação preta que usava.

Quase que inevitavelmente Naruto, sutil, percorreu cada gota de água que escorria por a pele pálida do outro, e apertou a mão em punho quando seu olhar desceu o suficiente para ver o destaque que a cor escura da sunga dava as coxas grossas de Sasuke. Antes de novamente subir o olhar para o rosto dele, não se conteve em parar os olhos por discretos instantes no volume que a sunga escondia. Quando voltou a olhar o rosto de Sasuke, percebeu que seus olhos negros sequer haviam se movido para outra direção, que havia o observado olhando todo seu corpo.

O loiro sentia todos seus pelos se eriçarem, e antes mesmo de pensar melhor em olhar o corpo do outro novamente, viu Sasuke repetindo seus movimentos e passando a observá-lo, só que, diferente dele, não fez nenhum esforço para disfarçar o que fazia. Cada centímetro de sua pele queimava sob a mira daqueles olhos negros, e quando eles se concentraram na boxer que Naruto usava, só então ele percebeu que o tecido se encontrava extremamente apertado. Rapidamente os olhos dele se ergueram para olhar o rosto do loiro, e Sasuke torceu os lábios num sorriso malicioso, retomando o contato visual entre eles.

Além de todo corpo, Naruto sentiu principalmente seu rosto queimar em vergonha, e rapidamente entrou na cabine mais próxima, se trancando nela e ligando o chuveiro. Tirou finalmente a última peça de roupa de seu corpo, esperando que a água acalmasse seu corpo, principalmente seu pênis ereto. Encostou as costas na parede e fechou com força os olhos, mas as imagens do corpo de Sasuke invadiram sua mente sem permissão. Sabia que, daquele jeito, água nenhuma poderia desfazer sua ereção. Terminou por acomodá-la em sua mão silenciosamente.

-x-x-x-

O salão era enorme, muitíssimo bem decorado. O chão de madeira estava lustroso, as cortinas eram de um branco impecável, inegavelmente bem trabalhadas. Várias mesas estavam espalhadas pelo local, todas devidamente servidas do melhor saquê da região. O evento estava cheio, os homens se exibiam em seus ternos bem passados e seus bolsos cheios, as mulheres contratadas por Jiraya aproveitavam a mudança brusca no ambiente de trabalho, fingindo estarem acostumadas com aquele luxo. Ao fundo, a música clássica disfarçava o teor pervertido do encontro, querendo dar um ar elegante – mas não obtendo muito resultado nesse aspecto.

Jiraya estava, como sempre, ostentando seu riso largo, malicioso. O ar despojado de seus compridos cabelos brancos era amenizado pelo terno caro que vestia, e sentado numa mesa, escrevia as dedicatórias para cada amigo, sempre soltando piadas de teor sexual para cada homem que se aproximava com seu novo exemplar de contos eróticos. Apesar de sempre se manter humilde, ele mesmo sabia que seu talento no ramo era promissor, afinal, adquiriu uma bela fortuna com seus livros. Satisfazia-se por saber que havia tantas pessoas que apreciavam seu tipo de escrita – se excitava, até.

Ao seu lado, seu assessor pedia pela décima vez naquela noite que ele desse uma pausa na bebida. Tinha cabelos tão brancos quanto os do próprio Jiraya, porém curtos, estrategicamente arrepiados. Não tinha tanta idade como o escritor, era um homem alto, sério, que Naruto descrevia como "daqueles que você passa a confiar depois da primeira conversa, inevitavelmente". Jiraya o conheceu através de seu filho, Minato – pai de Naruto, quando ele ainda trabalhava dedicadamente no hospital. Minato não pôde salvar o pai de Kakashi, este que ainda era adolescente na época, de uma séria cirurgia; assim, indiretamente acolheu o jovem, órfão a partir daquele momento, ficando presente na vida dele e ajudando com todas as despesas. Quando Minato faleceu, Jiraya mesmo continuou a tomar conta dele. Hoje, Kakashi revisava seus livros, tratava de toda a burocracia com a editora e, como ele mesmo se nomeia, era seu fã número um.

Naruto, como em todos os eventos daquele tipo, estava próximo à grande mesa onde estavam os mais variados petiscos. Acolhia-se ali não só pela comida, mas também por aquele ser o lugar mais vago do salão – todos se importavam mais em beber do que comer. Apenas se servia de um copo de saquê pela metade, o suficiente para durar a noite toda, se sentava ali e disfarçava a vontade de ir para casa e tirar o terno desconfortável. Sorria amarelo para todos os homens embriagados que o cumprimentavam, e nunca se esqueciam de falar o quanto sentiam pela morte de seus pais, o quanto ele cresceu, e o quanto ele iria conseguir mulheres. Quando seu avô estava bêbado o suficiente para mandar uma das garotas ir se oferecer para ele, era a hora de ir embora. _Tenho aula amanhã_, mesmo que nunca tivesse aula nos sábados.

Mas naquela noite as coisas iriam ser um pouco diferentes. Naruto continuava sentado na mesa afastada, mas seu copo de saquê pela metade só durou cinco minutos. Tentou procurar refúgio na bebida, querendo se esquecer do episódio no vestuário. Por suas contas levemente embriagadas, achava que já havia consumido, só naquela noite, mais álcool do que consumiu em toda sua vida – não que sua vida fosse muito longa, ou que ele tivesse contato frequente com álcool, mas já se sentia alto o bastante para olhar sem disfarces e sorrir mais que o necessário para o garçom que o servia frequentemente.

E apesar de gostar bastante de sua aparência, imaginava que suas coxas não fossem tão grossas como a de Sasuke, ou que seus braços não fossem tão calculadamente musculosos como os dele. Não achava que ele o deixaria excitado com tanta facilidade como Sasuke fez hoje cedo. De toda forma, já havia ingerido saquê o suficiente para não se condenar ao cogitar ir para um lugar mais escuro e discreto e beijar o homem que agora enchia mais uma vez seu copo.

E essa não foi a única diferença daquela noite. Além de Naruto beber consideravelmente, Jiraya resolveu mudar sua tática. Agora não mais ia pedir discretamente para uma garota ir até Naruto e o convidar para irem para outro local. Decidiu chamar alguns amigos para irem até perto do jovem embriagado, e sorriu largo, sempre com o tom brincalhão e pervertido de quem, mentalmente, nunca saiu da adolescência.

Naruto olhou confuso um aglomerado de velhos bêbados, todos devidamente acompanhados de uma mulher jovem e bonita – menos seu avô, que tinha duas ao seu redor – se formar a sua frente. Atrás, Kakashi observava tudo, aparentemente receoso; sabia do plano do homem, assim como sabia que se ele tivesse bebido menos, perceberia o quão errado tudo isso soaria.

- Meus caros companheiros... – A voz começou alta, potente. – Minhas companheiras... – O falar se tornou rasteiro, a malícia iminente no tom e na ação, o homem apertou os braços em volta das duas mulheres que o faziam companhia, olhando descaradamente os seios realçados em suas roupas justas. O riso alto foi vocalizado em seguida, e o tom alto e superficialmente firme, de como quem falava com toda a sobriedade do mundo, voltou às suas palavras – Muito em breve meu neto completará 18 anos, se tornará um verdadeiro homem. E eu, como bondoso avô, não poderia deixar essa data passar em branco, então já trouxe um presente adiantado.

Então entre todos os bêbados e de todas as mulheres que fingiam estarem gostando dos toques desses, uma mulher, mais jovem e certamente mais bela do que todas ali presentes, apareceu com seu andar lento e confiante. Todos os homens esqueceram suas acompanhantes para prestarem fiel atenção a cada passo lento que ela dava. Seus cabelos negros, longos, modelavam seu rosto pálido, quase numa mistura angelical, que era quebrada pelo rubro vibrante preenchendo os lábios bem desenhados. Os olhos incrivelmente claros não desviaram dos olhos azuis do rapaz, extremamente perturbado em sua cadeira.

Ela parou de andar quando ficou na frente de Naruto, e no mesmo momento a música se tornou muito mais lenta e envolvente. Suas pequenas mãos foram até o laço que sua blusa jeans fazia no meio de sua barriga, e o puxou para desfazê-lo. Na mesma lentidão calculada de seus passos, ela se livrou daquela peça, e seus seios fartos ficaram contrastando com o sutiã preto que escondiam sua nudez. A partir daquele momento, não se conseguia mais ouvir a música que tocava no recinto; o grito vibrante dos homens ecoaram altos, desnecessários, eliminando qualquer pequeno vestígio de elegância que ainda existia naquela ocasião. O corpo da mulher começou a se mover numa dança sem música, suas mãos deslizavam sobre seu próprio corpo como se o quisesse o exibir por completo ao jovem a sua frente, mas quem estava realmente prestando atenção na sua exibição não era ele; todos, menos ele.

Quando as mãos da mulher se dirigiram à saia curta que usava, retirando a peça, os homens vibraram em seus gritos ainda mais eufóricos, e Kakashi, talvez o único sóbrio ali, se sentiu em meio a uma multidão de bárbaros, e teve que desviar os olhos de Naruto para conter sua vontade de retirá-lo de lá naquele instante. Mas foi então que os olhos azuis se assustaram ainda mais quando a mulher encurtou a distância entre eles e sentou-se em colo. Envolveu seus ombros com os braços, puxando seu tronco para perto dela; tão logo os seios tocaram seu peito, ela começou a mover o quadril vulgarmente em seu quadril.

Naruto engoliu o seco, como se pudesse engolir o asco que sentia naquele instante, sabendo que o principal fator da sua repulsa não era ter uma mulher seminua em seu colo, mas sim por seu avô tê-lo exposto dessa forma para um bando de bêbados pervertidos. Qualquer excitação que sentiu ao olhar o garçom, há minutos, se sucumbira completamente quando viu o que seu avô planejava, e fechou os olhos quando a mulher desfez o fecho do seu sutiã.

- Por favor, não... – Sussurrou embargado quando a mulher envolveu suas mãos e o fez segurar seus seios. Apertou os olhos fechados quando sentiu suas mãos tremerem na pele macia da mulher, e todo o barulho das vozes juntas o fez abaixar a cabeça e pedir que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Sentia-se exposto, humilhado e, principalmente, nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha de si mesmo como agora. _Não consigo. _

Imaginava como seu avô se decepcionaria com ele, o quanto ficaria envergonhado de ter um neto como ele. Todos os homens iriam rir dele, debochados, e talvez também até também sentissem vergonha do que ele é. Do quão incapaz ele é. Sentia vontade de erguer a cabeça, olhar a mulher na sua frente e deseja-la, beija-la, mas seu corpo não reagia a nenhum estímulo que ele mesmo tentava lhe proporcionar. Queria ter o capricho de orgulhar seu avô e deitar-se com ela. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Naruto quase ficou satisfeito pela morte precoce de seus pais, pois desse modo ele estava os poupando de verem a vergonha que seu filho se tornou.

Em meio a tantos pensamentos conturbados e todas as punições que ele mesmo aplicava em si, numa dolorosa pena, Naruto não percebeu que os gritos de desfizeram, e que um silêncio tenso tomava conta do local. Apenas saiu de seus pensamentos quando um soluço alto saiu de seus lábios, o quebrando do transe, o fazendo sentir as lágrimas molhadas descendo ligeiras por seu rosto.

Todos ali olhavam a situação num desconforto quase palpável, e Jiraya, em seu canto, engoliu o seco, surpreso, ainda embriagado demais para sentir culpa. O primeiro a agir foi Kakashi, que caminhou rapidamente até o jovem, tirando a mulher confusa de cima dele. O ergueu e o envolveu em um de seus braços, começando a caminhar para fora do salão, finalmente conseguindo fazer o que queria desde o princípio: tirá-lo dali.

- Ei, me escuta, está tudo bem. – Falou perto do ouvido dele, gentil. O abraçava forte, como se no gesto pudesse acalmá-lo de seu choro descompassado. – Seu avô bebeu demais e acabou fazendo esse espetáculo ridículo, mas agora já está tudo bem. – Kakashi conhecia o jovem muito bem, então sabia que Naruto tratava de sua vida íntima de forma bem particular; não era difícil imaginar que ele não iria reagir bem àquela exposição.

Já estavam distantes o suficiente para não verem mais ninguém que estava no salão. Naruto não conseguiu escutar muito bem as palavras do homem que o segurava, mas o seria eternamente grato por ele tê-lo tirado dali. Ainda assim, a vergonha que percorria cada milímetro de seu corpo o fez se afastar bruscamente dele. Precisava ficar só, precisava se martirizar só. Correu rápido, como se a cada passo firme que desse, pudesse se livrar de todas suas vontades atípicas, que ele se esforçava mais do que nunca para reprimir.

Parou apenas quando já estava num local a céu aberto, já muito afastado do salão. Sentou-se no chão e deixou a escuridão do lugar o confortar. Chorou alto, agora se sentindo livre, ao menos nesse aspecto. E quis se libertar de tudo, de si mesmo; queria ser _normal_.

Não se deu conta do tempo que passou ali, sozinho, e estava tão envolvido em suas frustrações que também não percebeu quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

- Então ninguém sabe que não é com peitos que irão te agradar? – Naruto olhou ligeiro para o lado, assustado. Desconhecia a voz que se vocalizou debochada ao seu lado.

Mas aqueles olhos negros, que misteriosamente conseguiam se destacar na escuridão, ele conheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Olá, pessoal. Desculpem a demora para postar. Espero que gostem e comentem. :3


End file.
